Kingdom Hearts 101
by princessofblue
Summary: When Zero and Kaname get locked together in a room what will they do? Why play Zero's PS2 of course! Warning: ZeroxKaname, and Zero being happy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Kingdom Hearts. If I did Zero and Kaname wouldn't be fighting, and Yuuki wouldn't exist. Oh and Sora and Riku would be a couple.**

**For some reason I picture Zero as a gamer. Since he has nother really else to do but be a prefect, hunt vampires, and be upset that he's a vampire. So I thought he'd have to have some sort of hobby. So Videogames it was.**

* * *

I didn't expect to teach him to play videogames. I didn't even to expect to be locked in a room with him and my PS2. But it seemed the Yuuki had other plans. Okay so if you don't know already, I'm Kiryuu Zero and Cross Yuuki locked him and I in a room, and 'him' is Kuran Kaname, the very person I hated more than anything, except that woman, but she doesn't come in this story.

"And no fighting!" Yuuki said locking the door behind her. "Let's get this straight…" I muttered leaning down and turning on my PS2. "I hate you; I'm only here because Yuuki tricked me and ran off with the key." _How the hell could he be so calm?! Yuuki locked us in a room and he's just sitting there._ Anyways so I put in the game disk, the usual Kingdom Hearts and watched as the system powered up. "Kiryuu-kun? What are you doing?" Kuran asked looking up from a book. _Has he never played videogames before? I'd die without them. Well I'm going to die with them, but they help._ "Playing videogames…" I said simply. "What are videogames?" he asked staring over my shoulder. "You don't know what videogames are?" he simply shook his head. _Blasphemy! There is no way you can not have heard of videogames! _

"Well you are going to learn. Here!" I said tossing the confused pureblood my controller. "Okay… if you say so Kiryuu-kun…" He muttered. "Now select new game." I ordered smiling as the familiar start screen showed up. "Um… how?" "Move, here." I said putting my hands over his and moving it so that 'New Game' was highlighted Then I pressed the 'x' button for him. "What's that?" He asked as the intro came on. "That is called a cutscene, it tells the story. Now sush, I like this part." Soon the scene ended. "Okay, walk. How do I do that?" I felt like facepalming. "You move that stick." "Oh…"

So with some instruction he got through the dream and the island without dying, which shocked me. But of course first thing in Traverse Town he does is get Sora's ass handed to him by Leon, which is an easy boss, at least for me. "You suck…" I laughed. "Really?" What a noobish thing of him to ask.

Then came his first gummi ship. "You can only win if you get blown up." I said not knowing how I kept my voice to flat and my face straight. "Oh… okay." He said skeptically. So guess what, he fell for it, the noob. "Hey I thought you said…" Then I burst out laughing, "You're such a noob Kaname!" I didn't notice at the time I had called him by his first name. "I hate you Zero-kun." It wasn't like an 'I hate your guts, I'll kill you some day' "I hate you" more like a 'You made a fool of me, it's not funny' "I hate you" Of course the glare he shot me was all in good fun.

Turns out once he didn't fall for the nooby traps he was actually pretty good. We started switching off every so often and he did the Hercules Cup all by himself. (Zero's so proud of his little pureblood) We didn't even notice that we had been locked in the room all day; in fact we started calling each other by our first names. "Kaname, here you go this way." "Oh thank you Zero-kun I would have never thought of that."

Things went smoothly until it was my turn and he refused to turn the controller over to me." Give it!" I said. A smirk crossed his lips as he leaned back on one of his hand and held the controller just out of reach in the other. "You want it come and get it Zero-kun~" So I leaned forward to grab it but he moved it further out of reach. By the time Yuuki walked in I was on almost on his lap reaching for my controller. "Give me the damn controller Kaname!" He continued smirking not noticing the door unlock and Yuuki creeping in. "You can't get it Zero-kun!" "Times up-… Oh… I see, you guys are still playing. I'll be going then." She said awkwardly backing slowly towards the door. That is the day Yuuki thought the wrong things about Kaname and I.


End file.
